This invention relates to antiperspirant compositions of the so-called dry-feeling type, comprising an emulsion of an aqueous solution of an astringent in a volatile, water-insoluble liquid and having improved efficacy.
Antiperspirant compositions are well known in the cosmetic art. These compositions are formulated as aerosols, gels, sticks, creams, pump sprays and lotions and comprise an astringent, typically comprising one or more zirconium salts and/or aluminum salts, in various forms such as a dry, impalpable powder, an alcohol solution or an aqueous solution. Of these various forms of astringents the aqueous solution is known to be the most effective antiperspirant.
However, an antiperspirant composition having water as the continuous phase, such as an aqueous solution of an astringent, or an oil-in-water type emulsion thereof, is less desirable than a composition comprising a dry powder or an alcohol solution thereof because it tends to feel wet when applied to the human skin and to go through a tacky state during the drying period after application.
Gee et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,029 have disclosed water-in-oil type compositions having broad utility and comprising a polydiorganosiloxane-polyoxyalkylene copolymer and a water-in-oil type surfactant. When formulated as an antiperspirant emulsion of an aqueous solution of an astringent, such as aluminum chlorhydrate, emulsified in a volatile, non-aqueous continuous phase the compositions of Gee et al. have a desirable dry feeling when applied to the human skin and do not exhibit the wet-and-tacky effect noted above. However, said antiperspirant emulsions lack the full efficacy of aqueous or oil-in-water type antiperspirant compositions.